


The Brothers Ri

by badskippy



Series: Brothers, Lovers and Others [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori is thrilled; he is convinced that both his brothers are posed to start relationships that will finally bring peace and quiet to the family after years of struggling.</p><p>He's positive he's right ... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

            “Nori!” Dori called out from the Kitchen.

            “What?!” Nori called back, from somewhere upstairs and sounding clearly annoyed.

            “Will you  _please_ ,” Dori shouted back, “come down here and help me!”  He absolutely loathed yelling through the house but Nori just wouldn’t move unless he had a reason.  “You promised to assist me in getting all the food ready before everyone arrived!”

            “Okay! Okay!” Nori shot back.  “Keep your hair on!”

            Dori rolled his eyes as he listened to Nori’s stomping footsteps cross the upper floor—and making the kitchen light sway slight back and forth—then descend the stairs with his usual heavy tread.

            “I thought you had everything _finished_?!” Nori grumped as he came up to Dori.

            “I have  _most of it_  finished, yes,” Dori replied, handing Nori disposable plates and flatware.  “Take these out to the backyard and put them on the table so that everyone can take them, and then I need you to remove all the side dishes from the fridge and put them out on the table as well.”

            Nori huffed out an exasperated sigh but did as he was told. 

            “And don’t forget to put covers over the food!” Dori said loudly to Nori’s retreating back.  The last thing he wanted was for bugs to get to the food before the guests did!

            Dori had been planning this get together for only a week but thought it would be nice.  He had invited the few neighbors they had made friends with, Dori’s new supervisor, Nori’s new ‘pack’ of friends, and a couple of Ori’s friends from school.  All in all, the mix of people should ensure a pleasant afternoon and maybe cement the growing friendships—well, more than friendships if Dori was right about certain things!

            They had moved into the house six months prior.  After toiling for years in Belegost, Dori landed a dream-job with Arkenstone Industries, in the city of Dale, and things were finally looking up for them!  Bigger house, newer car, better class of people, safer, more secure, and not to mention, closer to university so Ori could now live at home and Dori felt great relief at that!

            Ori was about to start his second year at Erebor University, just outside the city—how wonderful!  Dori was so proud of his baby brother; top marks in his classes, bright and clever, good friends, never in trouble—what wasn’t to be proud of?  Of course, Dori still felt that the nineteen year old was too sweet for his own good at times, but Dori would admit, Ori had a good head on his shoulders.

            Also, if Dori was correct, there was someone special in Ori’s life.  Although the boy insisted that they were nothing but friends, it certainly didn’t take a genius to figure out that Ori’s continuous nattering on about a certain Bilbo Baggins was probably more than just chit-chat!  No, unless he totally read the signs wrong, Ori was a young man falling hard.  True, Dori was a tiny bit worried that Ori might be rushing into something, but this Bilbo sounded mature, clever—like his Ori—and very loyal; hard to worry that much, really.

            Nori, on the other hand, was easy to worry about, but in a totally different way.  While in Belegost, Nori was always in trouble—nothing major, thank goodness—but Dori had feared that the hooligans his brother ran around with would one day get Nori into serious trouble; or worse.  And when Dori got offered the job at Arkenstone, there was a real fear that Nori would stay behind, alone and—in Dori’s mind—vulnerable.  But one of Nori’s ‘friends’ got into a bar fight and landed himself in hospital, in a coma, for a month prior to their leaving and that seemed to shake off Nori’s blinders where his friends and their influence were concerned.  So, Nori had followed Dori and Ori to Dale, and seemed to have _finally_  gotten his act together; got a steady job, stopped drinking and running around so much and, better yet, met some good, decent friends, which Dori hoped could only further his twenty-six year old brother’s chances at finding someone and truly settling down.

            In fact, it was one of the reasons they were having this picnic.  One of Nori’s new friends was a Dwalin Fundinson, a huge hulking boy that, at first, Dori was a little afraid of.  However, Dwalin turned out to not only be an honorable person and good influence but it was revealed that he was related to none other than Dori’s new boss, Balin!  What a small world!  And, while Nori refused to comment, Dori had figured out that one of the reasons for Nori’s sudden and fortunate turn-about was that he harbored more than a tiny bit of a soft spot for the burly Dwalin.

            And wouldn’t it be nice if they became a couple?  Dori would be pleased as punch if Nori became attached to one of Dale’s most prestigious families—the Durins, who the Fundinsons were closely related to—and to one of that extended family’s most eligible bachelors to boot!  Dori had heard from Balin himself that Dwalin thought Nori a  _‘great guy’_ and he was always including Nori in activities with Dwalin’s cousins, Thorin and Gloin.

            In the end, it seemed only natural that Dori host a gathering, invite Dwalin and Bilbo and get to know them both better, invite Balin and a few other friends from work, as well as their new neighbors and, maybe— _just maybe_ —get Nori and Dwalin together!

            The doorbell sounded and before Dori could do more than register that the bell had been accompanied by a soft, respectful knock, he heard Ori come charging down the stairs.

            “I’VE GOT IT!” Ori shouted. 

            Dori dried his hands and went to greet the arriving guests; when he got to the foyer, Ori was already giving hugs and laughing with the two newcomers.

            “Welcome,” Dori said brightly, holding out his hand to a young man Ori had just turned away from hugging.  The boy wore a hat that was simultaneously silly but somehow seemed to flatter him none the less.

            “Hullo,” the boy said with a cheery smile and shook Dori’s offered hand.  “I’m Bofur.”

            “How do you do,” Dori remembered Ori mentioning the young man several times in passing and if Dori recalled correctly, Bofur was in Ori’s Geology class, had a brother who was an architect, a cousin who designed and made wooden toys and, according to Ori, the boy wore his hat all the time, all year ‘round; like a security blanket.  “I’m glad to finally be able to put a face with the name!”

            Bofur blushed at that and Dori made a note to get to know Bofur better; he seemed a little odd but in that way that warmed a person rather than put them off.  Plus, he was very nice to Ori and that, as far as Dori was concerned, was all that mattered.

            “Dori!” Ori said, grabbing Dori’s attention.  “This is Bilbo!”

            Dori turned and came face to face with the famous Bilbo Baggins.  Just an inch shorter than Ori, blond curls and bright blue-green eyes, Bilbo was adorable.  A year older, he and Ori had hit it off as if they were old friends right from the first day.  Ori had gone to the library, where Bilbo worked part-time, and was asking about tutoring assistance in history; Bilbo had volunteered himself and the friendship had grown from there.  They shared many similarities and likes—history, art, maps, food—both had lost a parent; Ori his mother, Bilbo his father—and Bilbo had already taken all the courses Ori was currently assigned, so Bilbo volunteered to help Ori with all his work if needed.

            Like Bofur, as far as Dori saw it, Bilbo Baggins might as well have hung the moon and the stars for everything he had done for Ori.

            “How do you do, Mr. Ryland,” Bilbo said, holding out his hand for Dori to take.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

            “And you as well, Bilbo,” Dori could understand Ori’s liking Bilbo right off, Dori did too.  “Ori has told us so much about you.”

            Bilbo blushed slightly at the compliment and exchanged a quick glance with Ori, before exclaiming suddenly, “Oh!  This is for you!”  Bilbo held out the basket he had behind him.  “My mother made these for you; as a welcome to our city.”

            Dori was amazed and looked in the basket to find two large loaves of what was clearly home-made pound cake.  How lovely!  And Dori quickly felt a little guilt; he should have asked Missus Baggins if she wanted to come as well.  He’d have to remedy that.

            “That was very sweet of her,” Dori said sincerely.

            “She hoped you’d like it,” Bilbo added with a smile, then leaned in to whisper loudly, “We usually have it toasted with vanilla ice cream and butterscotch syrup.”

             _Oh, my god, I must meet this woman!_   “Well, I’ll have to give her a call and thank her.”

            “She’d like that!”

            “Let’s go upstairs,” Ori suggested, and with a quick nod to Dori, all three retreated to the privacy of Ori’s room. 

            Dori was heading back to the kitchen, seriously debating if he wanted to share the pound cake with anyone, let alone put it out for the picnic.   _Maybe I’ll cut up one and save the other just for us.  That would be acceptable, right?_ At that, little voice in him protested but he ignored it.   _Yes, I’ll put one out later, cut up into small bites and share with the others; Missus Baggins’ cake should at least be shared._

            There was a sudden banging on the front door and Dori heard Nori call out to him. 

            “Hey, Dor!”  Nori yelled.  “They’re here!” 

             _As if I couldn’t guess._   Dori turned around after putting the cakes on the kitchen table and went to greet the rest of the guests.  Dwalin was there, head-butting Nori in greeting.   _How that doesn’t hurt is beyond me!_  Dori wondered.  But there was more than just Dwalin to greet.

            “Would you care to introduce everyone?” Dori snarked good-naturedly.

            “Oh, yeah,” Nori said.  “That’s Thorin,” Nori pointed to a tall, dark-haired boy with blue eyes.  He couldn’t have been older than Dwalin and Nori but there was something broody about him, as if he held the world on his shoulders.  However, Thorin gave Dori a small smile and waved hello.  “That’s Gloin,” Now, Dori had met Dwalin’s flame-haired cousin once before when he and Nori had run into the young man at the supermarket.  He was a couple of years older than the others and was already married with a small baby.  “Next to Gloin is Ingrid, his wife,”  _A lovely girl_ , Dori thought,  _they make a lovely couple_.  “And you know Dwalin,” Nori said, as Dwalin gave Dori a bright smile that did wonders to soften the young man’s rugged face.  “Everyone, this is my brother, Dori.”

            “Please come in,” Dori said kindly and motioning everyone through the house.  “Food will be ready soon, so feel free to make yourselves at home.”

            The group took Dori at his word and as Nori lead them to the back garden, Dori was pleased to see Dwalin throw an arm around Nori’s shoulders and drag him into a playful neck hold; Nori laughed and elbowed Dwalin in the side, while Gloin laughed and Thorin and Ingrid just shook their head at the two friends.

            To anyone it seemed just young men goofing off and having fun, but Dori was even more convinced that there was more to it than it looked.  He was happy for Nori’s happiness and couldn’t help but sigh to himself that Nori’s life had finally turned around.

            A sudden chiming of the front door bell pulled Dori out of musings and when he opened the front door, he found his supervisor standing there.

            “Balin,” Dori said brightly as the older Fundinson entered.  “Thank you so much for coming.”

            “Dwalin has talked about nothing else for the last few days,” Balin replied with a smile and handed Dori a large gift bag.  “And I certainly wouldn’t have missed it myself.”

            One look inside the bag confirmed Dori’s suspicions, “Balin, this is more than kind, but you didn’t have to go to the trouble,” Dori said, looking at the two beautiful bottles of wine Balin had given him; beautiful  _and_  expensive.

            “Oh, no trouble at all,” Balin stated with a smile, “it’s my pleasure seeing as you’ve gone out of your way.  Besides, think of the wine as a way to make up beforehand, for my transgression.”

            Dori was confused; what was Balin meaning to do?

            “I’ve been meaning to chat with you about something, privately,” Balin continued, “and I hope you won’t mind that we do so today.”

            For just a moment, Dori was a little worried.  Was there something wrong?  Had he made some mistake or faux-pas at the office and Balin needed to quietly reprimand him?  Perhaps Dori’s work wasn’t up to standards? 

            But Dori dismissed all those immediately; Balin wasn’t the type to use a gathering such as this for unpleasant news and certainly, if there had been any problem with Dori’s work, Balin would have addressed it immediately and at the office—Balin was very proper and appropriate when it came to work.

            “We can go into the kitchen,” Dori offered.  “Unless you feel we need more privacy?”

            “Oh no,” Balin said, “I believe that would be private enough.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

            “I like your brother,” Bilbo said, sitting in Ori’s desk chair.

            “I do too,” Bofur agreed, feeling comfortable enough to lounge on Ori’s bed.

            “Dori’s a good guy,” Ori said, sitting on his bedroom floor and leaning against his dresser.  “He can be a bit …”

            “Overbearing?” Bofur offered good-naturedly.

            “Overprotective?” Bilbo threw out.

            Ori chuckled.  “A bit of both really.”

            “Not surprising,” Bofur said.  “After our mum and dad passed, Bombur became a right old mother-hen.”

            “It only shows he cares about you,” Bilbo told Ori gently. 

            “I know,” Ori said and shrugged.  “But I feel like he’ll never let me find …”

            “A boyfriend?” Bilbo offered.

            “A fuck buddy?” Bofur said and that made them all laugh!

            “Don’t say that out loud!” Ori finally got out; he didn’t want Dori to hear.  “My brother would birth puppies if he heard you say that!”  They all laughed again.

            “Give yourself time,” Bilbo said.  “You only moved here and you’re right in the middle of Uni … you have other priorities.”

            “Yeah, maybe,” Ori nodded, “But don’t you feel like … I don’t know … like you want to connect with someone on a personal … intimate level?”

            Bilbo clearly turned the idea over and shrugged a shoulder.  “I can’t say I’ve never felt that or that I haven’t wished for it, but it’s something that has to be … organic, I think.  I mean, you can’t force it.”  He turned to their friend on the bed.  “Right, Bofur?”

            Bofur stilled and just looked at Bilbo for a long, few moments.  “Yeah … sure.”

            They all sat there for a few minutes, lost in whatever thoughts now swirled around in their heads before Ori finally picked up the conversation again.

            “You know what?” Ori asked with a smirk and the other two just looked at him and waited.  “I’m starving!”

            “Oh my god,” Bilbo breathed out.  “I thought you would never offer!”  Ori and Bofur just laughed.  “I  _am_  starving!”

            “Let’s go get food, then,” Bofur stated and jumped off the bed, “before you two wilt like the hothouse flowers you are!”

            They made their way downstairs, loudly as was per usual for Ori, laughing and joking all the way.  But as the approached the kitchen, it was the sound of someone crying, mixed with the voice of someone trying to sooth, that stopped them in their tracks.

            “What’s going on?” Ori asked; more than a little concerned.  Dori was sitting at the table, in tears, and Balin sitting next to him, obviously trying to comfort Ori’s brother.  However, that did nothing to placate Ori’s temper.  “What happened?  What did you say to him?!”

            Balin opened his mouth to reply but Dori beat him too it.  “It’s all right,” Dori said, with a small smile. “Really.”

            “How can it be  _all right_  if you’re crying?!” Ori demanded, looking between the two older men.

            “Because, Balin just offered me a promotion,” Dori said, taking a deep breath and calming a bit.

            “What …” Ori was a little taken aback; it was not the answer he was expecting.

            “I’m losing my PA,” Balin said softly, “she’s retiring, and I believe your brother is perfect for the job.”

            Ori looked at his friends and Bilbo was the one that stated the obvious.  “That’s wonderful!  Congratulations, Mister Ryland!”

            “It  _is_  wonderful,” Dori said, standing and giving Ori a hug.  “It’s a big step up and such a compliment … especially seeing as I’ve only been working there for six months.”

            “And doing excellent work, as I said,” Balin chimed in.

            “You know what this means?” Dori whispering in Ori’s ear.  “No more worries about money, or food, or living hand to mouth.”  They pulled back and Dori gave Ori a smile that spoke of relief.

            Ori couldn’t be anything but happy for his big brother.  “You’re right Dori.”  Dori had worried too much for too long and this was truly what he deserved.  “I’m really happy for you.”

            “I’m happy for us all,” Dori said.     

 

\-----oooooOOOOO88888OOOOOooooo-----

 

            Nori had greeted the neighbors when they showed up, as Dori still hadn’t made an appearance.  There were about thirty people in the back garden now, but it was okay; Mister Frarson from next-door had already stated beforehand that he was manning the grill, and all the food was out, some people had brought more, the neighbors knew each other beforehand, so it was easy for Nori to greet, introduce, get conversations going, etc.

            Missus Nairson and a few other mothers were talking to Ingrid; clearly comparing notes and giving advice on raising kids.

            Most of the little kids were running around playing tag with Gloin and clearly having a good time; there was little doubt he’d be a great father.

            Some men were standing around Mister Frarson as he grilled; all laughing and carrying on in a relaxed manner.

            And naturally, there were the inevitable, small gaggle of teenage girls in a tight group, all whispering and giggling, watching Dwalin and Thorin toss an old rugby ball back and forth.  Nori wanted to laugh at the young ladies.  But he knew how they felt.  Watching the husky guys playing catch, their taught muscles showing through their thin tee-shirts, what wasn’t to like?  Nori knew, he certainly did.

            Not that Dwalin had any clue.

            “You’ve got quite the audience,” Nori said, snatching the ball in mid-air, just inches form Dwalin’s hands.

            Dwalin looked over at the girls and rolled his eyes.  “Boring.”

            “What’s boring,” Thorin said, coming up and stealthily snagging the ball from Nori’s hands.  Both Nori and Dwalin motioned to the group of teenagers and Thorin mimicked Dwalin’s eye roll.  “Whatever.  Haven’t they got something better to do?”

            “I don’t know,” Nori said, teasingly.  “Maybe you two should go over and chat with them.”

            “I’d rather flay my skin off with a potato peeler,” Dwalin said.

            “One of them might let you get lucky tonight,” Nori quipped.

            “One of them  _might_ give me a rash, too,” Thorin said dryly.

            Dwalin laughed at that and the two guys went back to tossing the ball back and forth and Nori sighed in relief.   _Now, to just see if I can get Dwalin alone and_ —

            The girls gasped as Dwalin-who had suddenly stilled with a far off expression as he gazed towards the house-got smacked in the face with the ball, staggered a bit, shaking his head.

            “Shit!” Nori exclaimed, all teasing forgotten.

            “Mate,” Thorin said, steadying Dwalin, “You okay?”

            Dwalin shook his head again and, Nori thought for sure he would have a black eye very shortly. 

            “What the fuck happened?” Thorin asked.

            Dwalin looked at his friends as his eyes cleared and then turned his gaze back towards the house.  “Hey, Nori.”

            “Yeah?”

            Dwalin lifted his chin to point.

            Nori turned to look for whatever Dwalin was focused on, but only saw Dori, along with Balin, Ori and two of Ori’s friends coming out of the house.  What was it he was supposed—

            “Who’s the ginger?” Dwalin asked quietly; a hint of desire in his tone.

             _Ori?!_   Nori’s mouth went dry and his stomach dropped.

            But before Nori could even process Dwalin’s question, Thorin piped up next to him.  “And who’s the blond with him?”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

            As far as Dori was concerned, it was a major success!  Everyone seemed to be having a good time, the food was hit, there was laughing and games and, of course, lots of mingling—he was sure that a few of his neighbors had made connections with Balin regarding work and that could only help him even more!

            The only downside; Dori got sauce all down his shirt!  But even that was hardly anything to get worked up over.  He just cleaned as much as he could off and marched upstairs to change.

            No big deal.

            However, when he had changed his shirt and was ready to head back downstairs to the party, he noticed that Nori’s bedroom door was closed.  That was odd; Nori never closed his door unless he was in there.  But then, Dori hadn’t heard Nori come in, let alone ascend the stairs.

            “Nori?” Dori said, as he gently rapped on the door.

            No answer.

            Had he been anyone else, he would have shrugged his shoulders and walked away, but Dori had a strange feeling that no answer didn’t mean that Nori wasn’t in there.  Turning the nob, he opened the door and was greeted by exactly what he thought.

            “What are you doing in the dark?”  Dori asked Nori who sat in the corner chair.  It wasn’t really that dark, it was just that Nori hadn’t bothered to turn on any light, neither the overhead light nor his bedside table; not even the bathroom light—Nori and Ori each had a door to the shared bathroom between their rooms.  Dori reached for the light switch but Nori’s voice stopped him.

            “Don’t.”

            “Why ever not?”  Dori was starting to be worried.  “What’s wrong?”

            Nori drew a breath before he said, “Just want to be alone.”

            “Did you and Dwalin have a fight?”  Dori didn’t really think so; he had only caught a few glimpses of Nori and Ori and all their friends a couple of times but there didn’t seem to be any fighting or discord among them.

            “No,” Nori said with a laugh that Dori thought a bit sardonic.  “We didn’t have a fight.”

            “Then why are you up here alone?”

            No answer to that one.

            “Nori,” Dori was at a loss.  “Won’t you at least tell me what’s bothering you?”  Dori knew Nori well enough to wait and his patience paid off after a several, long seconds.

            “I just …” Nori paused and took a deep breath.  “I just couldn’t take it any longer.”

            “Couldn’t take what?”  Dori was getting concerned; Nori never hid from his problems.

            Instead of answering his brother directly, Nori stood and motioned for Dori to come over by the window that overlooked the back garden.  As Dori approached, Nori pulled back the curtain.

            “I couldn’t take that,” Nori said, pointing down to the party below.

            Dori didn’t see any issue.  Everyone was enjoying themselves, eating, joking, laughing, little ones running around playing; what was the problem?

            “I don’t see—”

            “Christ,” Nori said with a huffed-out, hollow laugh, “For an old, mother hen, you can be woefully blind sometimes.”

            Dori was a little irritated at that.  “Now, wait just a—”

            “Look there,” Nori pointed again but stood closer to Dori so that there was no mistaking where _exactly_ he was pointing.

            But once again, Dori didn’t see any problem.  It was just the table off to one side where his two brother’s friends, including Ori, were all sitting together.  What was wrong with all that?

            “Nori, what am I supposed—”

            “Just keep looking.”

            Dori sighed but did as Nori asked.  Frankly, Dori didn’t understand.  The five young men were all talking or laughing together, Bofur had a bottle in his hand and from the empty ones in front of him, it wasn’t is first.  Bilbo was talking to Thorin, who in turn was just listening.  Ori was sitting quietly while Dwalin was obviously telling him—

            _Oh, dear._   Dori had to concede he was blind.

            Ori was looking at Dwalin as if there wasn’t anyone else in the world and, unless Dori was very much mistaken, Dwalin was focused on Ori like a moth upon a bright light.  In fact, both of them looked as if the other had the very light of the stars in their eyes.

            “Oh my,” Dori finally got out.

            “Oh my, indeed,” Nori repeated softly.

            Dori could only stand there and watch as Nori went back and sat in his chair.  How had he missed this one?  But then, who would have foreseen this?  Balin himself had told Dori—what had he said?  Only that Dwalin thought Nori was a great guy and that he liked Nori.  And Dori had jumped to the conclusion that there was more because Nori had acted—

            “Maybe if you tell Dwalin how you—”

            Dori was cut off by Nori’s laugh.  “Tell him what?  That I fancy him?  That I think I could love him, even though he’s already chosen the Ryland brother he wants?”  Nori looked at Dori as if his older brother had grown two heads.  “You think Dwalin will be thrilled to know that?  To know that I’m willing to cockblock my own brother so I can shag his potential boyfriend?”

            “Nori, I just think—”

            “And what about Ori?  You think he’ll just laugh it off if I try and take Dwalin from him?’

            “Well, no, but—”

            “The truth of the matter is that it’s over; it’s done.  There is _never_ going to be a way that all three of us will be happy over this, yet, if I did try for what I want, for what would make _me_ happy, I would end up making both of them _unhappy_ … and in all likelihood, they’ll end up blaming and resenting me.”  Nori seemed to deflate at that thought.  “And honestly … I’d deserve that.”

            Dori was totally at a loss.  Never had he felt so … mistaken about a situation.  But that small voice in his head told him, truthfully, that he could never have envisioned this outcome.  And what about Bilbo?  Was he somewhere and hurting, seeing Ori fall for someone else?

            “There is someone out there for you,” Dori said with as much hope he could put into the words; but Nori laughed.  “No really.  Maybe you should talk to Bilbo.  He too must be—”

            “Are you joking?!” Once again, Nori looked at his older brother as if he’d never seen the man before.  “You really are blind, aren’t you.”

            “What do you mean?” Had Dori missed something else?!

            Nori stood up again, and pulled Dori back to the window.  “Look again at the little scene before you.”

            Dori did and was once more hit by just how obvious Dwalin and Ori were, but he didn’t see what Nori was trying to get him to—

            “Oh,” Dori was almost shook his head in disbelief.  Thorin, the broad, brooding guy with the deep blue eyes and the world about his shoulders was staring at Bilbo like he was some precious gem, while Bilbo was rattling on a mile a minute, talking with his hands, clearly trying to be funny or charming and keep Thorin’s attention—not that he needed to work so hard—and every now and then, Thorin would crack a smile or laugh at something Bilbo said or gestured. 

            Christ, those two were even worse than Dwalin and Ori! 

            How had Dori missed _that_? 

            How could _anyone_ miss it?!

            In fact, as Ori stood up and left the table—Dwalin instantly standing and following in Ori’s wake like a pull-toy—neither Bilbo or Thorin turned their head or gave any indication that they noticed their friends leaving, or that they noticed anything other than each other.

            Dori was almost shocked.  “But I thought—”

            “I told you many times,” Nori said, returning to his chair, “despite your insistence--Ori's never been interested in Bilbo.”

            “You never met Bilbo before today,” Dori said, slowly pacing Nori’s room.  “How could you know that?”

            “You only have to look at Ori’s face when he talks about the guy.”

            “But he talked about him all the time!”

            “Sure he did; he finally had a friend that got him, that understood him.”

            “I honestly thought that the two of them were more.”

            Nori fought down an eye-roll.  “Naturally; you want Ori to be happy.”

            “I want both my brothers to be happy,” Dori insisted; the emphasis not lost on Nori.

            “Don’t you fucking do anything.”

            Dori pursed his lips, not thrilled to be caught, but not willing to let his idea go.  “I could simply say—”

            “No, Dori!  Leave it alone.”

            “Well, I could just forbid it.”

            “Forbid what?” Ori said from the doorway, making Dori jump.

            Both older brothers were silent for a second but Dori ignored all of what Nori had just said.

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be involved with—” Dori almost chocked as Dwalin appeared right behind Ori, but he couldn’t stop his last word escaping, “—Dwalin.” 

            An embarrassed, red blush spread quickly over Dwalin’s face, as Nori felt sick—this was _exactly_ what he _didn’t_ want—but Dori looked unmoved if also a little embarrassed.  Yet, while the three older men were at a loss of words, Ori’s face so contorted in ire that Dori actually took a small step back.

            “Dwalin,” Ori said, not blinking or taking his eyes off Dori, “would you excuse my brother’s and me, please?”

            “Ori—,” Dwalin said softly, obviously attempting to calm the situation, but failed.

            Ori turned to Dwalin.  “ _Please_?”

            Dwalin only looked at Ori, worry settling over his face.  But he nodded and made to leave.

            “And, Dwalin,” Ori said, reaching out and taking a fistful of the hulking guy’s shirt to stop him.  “Don’t leave; just wait for me downstairs in the parlour.  Okay?”

            Again, Dwalin looked worried and gave Dori and Nori quick glances before turning his gaze back to Ori.  However, he didn’t argue.

            “Sure,” Dwalin said, and gave Ori a small, sad smile.

            Had he been able to speak, Nori would have laughed at the exchange; Dwalin barely listened to his brother or his cousin Thorin, and he never followed, he led.  Ori already had more control than he probably realized, certainly more control than Nori ever had over Dwalin.  That was rather telling in and of itself.  But there was no time to contemplate any of that.

            “Ori, sweetie,” Dori started; like Dwalin, attempting to calm his younger brother, but failed.

            “Don’t _‘sweetie’_ me!” Ori hissed out after he had shut the door to the room, trapping the three brothers together.  “I want to know what the problem with Dwalin is?!”

            Dori gave Nori a look of ‘help’ but Nori kept silent; he couldn’t help.

            “I just think,” Dori said after a deep breath, “that while Dwalin is very nice … he _is_ , I don’t dislike him—”

            “Then what’s the issue?!” Ori demanded.

            “I just … worry that … that maybe …” Dori stumbled over his words.  Nori knew Dori well enough to know that the man was trying to come up with a legitimate excuse against Dwalin on such short notice.

            “ _What_?!”  Ori was losing patience.

            “Well … I … he … he’s a bit … older than you, and—”

            “Oh, _please_!” Ori rolled his eyes.  “He’s all of twenty-six!  Twenty- _six_!  I’m going to be twenty in two months time!  It’s not like I’m still in diapers or Dwalin’s robbing the cradle!  And you certainly never had an issue with him being Nori’s friend!”

            “But Nori and Dwalin are the same age,” Dori stated, clearly feeling he had gained some traction in the conversation.  “They’re more—”

            “Because Dwalin is Nori’s friend,” Ori countered, “it’s unsuitable for him and me to date?!”

            “Well ..." Dori struggled to find traction in the argument.

            “This is ridiculous,” Ori was getting madder, “Are you saying that if Nori wanted to date Dwalin, that would be okay, but because it’s me, suddenly you hate Dwalin, he’s too old at six years difference and, apparently, you feel that I’m too stupid to make my own choices!”

            Dori puffed at that.  “Don’t put words in my mouth!  I never said I hated Dwalin … I don’t hate anyone!   And I _never_ said you were stupid!  I’m just worried that ... that you’re rushing into ... into something that you’re ... not prepared for!”

            “Is anyone ever prepared for life?!”  Ori shot back, paraphrasing Dori’s own words.  “You said the same thing to me after Mum died; that life can’t be predicted, no matter how sure we think we are!”

            Nori could only sit and listen to the other two snark, argue, and counter each other’s point of view with their own and fail to see that they were both just saying the same things over and over; only in different and more biting ways each time.  Nori didn’t know what to do.

            Finally, after what seemed like a short eternity, Dori finally had enough and threw down the gauntlet.

            “Your arguments are beside the point!” Dori supplied.  “The real issue here is—”

            “But there’s nothing wrong!” Ori parried back.

            Dori smirked.  “Many on the Titanic thought the same thing.”

            Ori released a groan of frustration.  “Oh for fucks sake!”

            “Watch your language, young man,” Dori said decisively, “If this is how you’re going to be when you’re around Dwalin, than I’ll absolutely forbid—”

            “YOU CAN’T!” Ori was incensed and for the first time, there was fear in his voice.

            “Just watch me!” Dori hissed out.

            “You never stopped Nori—”

            “Nori is older, first off, plus—”

            “What is it with you this age thing?!”

            “The bottom line is: Dwalin isn’t for you, and—”

            “Shouldn’t I make that decision?!”

            “Well, I’m making that decision for you!”

            “This is totally unfair!” Ori shouted; his growing frustration clear as he turned to his silent older brother.  “Nori; help me here!”

            Nori had remained quiet throughout his brothers’ argument, his mind and heart at war against each other.  But with Ori's plea, something ugly snaked its way into his thoughts.  For one infinitesimal moment, the voice in his head told him to agree with Dori, take his chance, and turn the tide in his favor.  He could do it, he knew he could, it would be so easy; with both older brothers in agreement, Nori knew Ori would cave and the budding connection between Dwalin and Ori would most likely wilt and fade.  Sure both would be hurt, but Ori would have his friends to support him, and Dwalin; well, Dwalin would have Nori there to comfort him, sooth him, make sure he was—

            “Ori,” Nori started but was stopped.

            “For the first time in my life,” Ori said, tears of anger and frustration shined in his eyes, “I’ve met someone who listens to me and actually hears what I have to say!  Someone who makes me feel good about me, as a person!  Someone I think I could really care about ... someone I _want_ to care about!  So why _can’t_ I have my chance?”

            Nori made his decision.  He stood up and placed a hand on comforting hand on Ori’s shoulder.  “Dwalin’s a good guy,” Nori said and gave Ori a smile.  “And he’ll be lucky to have you.”

            “Nori!” Dori sounded shocked; probably was.  “How can you—”

            “You liked Dwalin well enough this morning,” Nori stated, turning a pointed look at Dori.  “The only thing that’s changed is that our little brother caught his eye.  That, in my books, isn’t enough to justify your sudden dislike of the guy.”

            Dori huffed out a sigh.  “I don’t _dislike_ him, it—”

            “Shouldn’t be a problem, then,” Nori finished.  “And you’re always going on about how level-headed and mature Ori is, so ... why not let him make his own decisions.”

            "I don't want to see _my brother_ get hurt," Dori added giving Nori a subtle but pointed look.  The concept that it was _neither brother_ Dori wanted to see hurt went unsaid; it didn't didn't need to be voiced.

            "As Ori pointed out," Nori returned Dori's look with a small smile, "You can't prepare for life.  People get hurt; that's the nature of living."

            Dori looked like he wanted to continue the argument, like so many things were on the tip of his tongue, but Nori knew that, like Ori, Dori would cave if the younger brothers stood united. 

            Ori pulled Nori into a hug, whispering, “Thank you.”

            Nori hugged Ori back.  “Anything for you, kiddo.”

            “I really like him,” Ori said, pulling back.  “He’s everything that I thought I could … I could never have.”

            Nori knew just want Ori was feeling.

            “Nori …” Ori hesitated, looked quickly at Dori then back to Nori.  “I know he’s your friend, and all, but … I mean … you’re okay with it, right?  Him and I?”

            Nori was dying inside, but his expression and smile showed nothing of what he was feeling.  “Of course I’m okay with it,” Nori even gave a little laugh; it sounded natural.  “What’s not to be okay with?   My baby brother, my best friend?  Like I said, I think he’ll be lucky to have you.”

            Ori giggled and then his eyes lit up.  “It’s funny, but I was kind of thinking I was the lucky one.”

            Nori pulled Ori into a tight hug; he may have wanted Dwalin himself, but there was no denying the joy and happiness that graced Ori’s face when he spoke of the younger Fundinson.  Nori couldn’t deny that; nor would Nori take that away.  Ever.

            “Go on,” Nori said, pulling back and giving Ori a wink.  “Your guy’s waiting downstairs for you.”

            “Oh, God,” Dori said, looking a little pained.  “I forgot he was down there.”

            “I didn’t,” Ori said softly.

            _I’m sure you didn’t_ , Nori thought.

            Ori made to open the door but stopped as it was cracked and turned to Dori.  “I just remembered … the whole reason we came inside was to tell you that we’re going to take a walk to the park.”

            “It’s going to be dark soon,” Dori said looking more concerned than disapproving.

            “We aren’t going to be long,” Ori rushed out.  “We just wanted to … you know … to be—”

            “To be alone,” Nori said; smirking at Ori’s reddening face.

            “We won’t be alone,” Ori said, still blushing.  “Thorin and Bilbo are going with us.”

            “I’m not sure that’s much better,” Dori quipped, but it was clear he was teasing; kind of.

            “If you want …” Ori offered, looking at Dori.  “You can come along.  We’re just walking.”

            It was an olive branch and both Nori and Dori knew it.  Ori was usually the little diplomat when there was a fight between the three of them.  However, Dori decided to make peace himself.

            “Thank you, but no,” Dori said gently.  “I’m still the host, so I can't leave ... and you’re an adult, I trust you.  And I think I can trust Dwalin to watch out for you.”

            “You can, sir,” said a deep voice from the hallway.

            Ori opened the door all the way and there was Dwalin, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

            “How long have you been there, eavesdropping?” Ori asked, sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time as Dwalin stepped forward.

            “Long enough,” Dwalin said softly before looking at Nori and Dori.

            “You should have waited downstairs,” Ori chided affectionately.  “I’d have told you everything.”

            “I know,” Dwalin said, and clearly trusting Ori to have done just that.  “But, I wanted to be nearby in case … in case you needed me.”

            Ori couldn’t help but smile.  “Well … I guess there are _worse_ reasons to eavesdrop.”

            Dwalin couldn’t help but smile as well and he leaned down to rest his forehead to Ori’s.  Any doubts that might have still lingered regarding Dwalin’s intentions with their little brother were put to rest; the affection between them was near palpable.

            Ori pulled back from Dwalin.  “We’ll be back in a bit,” he said and took Dwalin’s hand in his own.

            “Be safe,” Dori said; only Nori hearing the resignation in his voice.

            “I’ll make sure of it,” Dwalin said seriously.

            Dori sighed.  “I want you _both_ to be safe.”

            Ori gave his big brother a toothy grin.  “We will.  Promise.”

            “Hey, Dwalin,” Nori called out.  “If you hurt my little brother …”

            “You’ll kick my arse,” Dwalin smirked.  “I know.”

            “Glad we understand each other,” Nori said flatly and Ori giggled.

            “And Ori,” Nori started, “If you hurt my best friend …”

            “You _won’t_ kick my arse,” Ori said with a cocked eyebrow.

            _Shit, he knows me too well._  “No,” Nori agreed.  “But you’ll get the telling off of your life.”

            “Let me guess,” Ori rolled his eyes.  “You’ll make one of Dori’s lectures look like a deodorant commercial.”

            Dori made an indignant sound.  “Excuse me, but I’m right here!”

            Everyone laughed at that—except Dori.  Neither older brother said a word as they listened to Ori and Dwalin descend the stairs and heard the back door close.

            “Are you really okay with it?” Dori asked softly, not needing to look at Nori.

            “Am I okay with missing my chance?” Nori answered, moving to the window and watching Ori and Dwalin talk to Bilbo and Thorin.  “No.  But, was I honest when I said that Dwalin was lucky to have Ori?  Yes.  And I mean it when I tell you, that you aren’t to breathe a word of this to either one of them.  Not now, not ever.”

            Dori nodded; there wasn’t anything else to say on the subject, until finally he moved to return to their guests.  “Don’t stay up here alone all night, please.  Come down and be with people.”

            “In a bit.”  Nori closed the curtain and in a way, felt like he was closing the door.  It was over now and at some point he would move on emotionally; he would be okay with it.  He knew he would be.

            But not right now.

            After several minutes, he decided that he wanted an ale, or something—something cold, tall and alcoholic; that would be good.  He made his way outside, grabbed a bottle from one of the giant cool boxes and popped it open; he had half of it gone before he noticed that Dwalin, Ori, Thorin and Bilbo were all moving towards the side gate—clearly still going to the park.  He downed the rest of his ale.

            “Here,” said a friendly voice next to him and Nori turned to find Ori’s friend, Bofur standing there, holding out another bottle of ale.  “One won’t cut it.  Trust me.”

            He tentatively reached out and took the bottle.  “Thanks.”  Nori kept his face neutral; it wasn’t his habit to give away his thoughts.

            “No problem,” Bofur replied, giving Nori a wink and taking a healthy swig of his own ale.  “I know what you’re going through.”

            “And what is it, exactly; do you think I’m going through?”

            Bofur didn’t even try to be coy.  “I watched you earlier as your brother and _your guy_ got to … shall I say, get to know each other better?”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “Bullshit.”

            Nori had to hand it to the guy; only Dori had figured it out and it had still taken Dori months.  “How’d you know?” Nori asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

            Bofur shrugged his shoulders.  “I’ve caught the same look on my own face.”

            When Nori looked at him quizzically, Bofur motioned with his head and Nori turned—catching Bilbo and Thorin as they were walking out the gate after Dwalin and Ori.

            Nori got it now.

            “Really?”  Nori was a bit surprised, but then reminded himself that he was no crazier for Bofur to be in love with Bilbo than for himself to be attracted to Dwalin.

            “Almost since the day I met him,” Bofur said, watching the couple with resigned eyes.  “But I decided long ago that I would rather be his friend and have him always than risk a relationship that may tear us apart.”

            Nori shook his head.  “Some couples break up and still remain friends.”

            “Some,” Bofur conceded, “but not all; in fact, not even most, and I wouldn’t take that chance.  Apparently, you didn’t either.”

            “I have a different reason,” Nori said quietly, as he watched Dwalin bend down as a laughing Ori jumped up on his back.  They were gone around the house a moment after that.  “I wouldn’t be the source of their unhappiness; especially my brother.”

            “Noble,” Bofur said; sounding like it was anything but.

            “Fuck noble,” Nori was tired of it now.  Just let it be.  “Let’s go get drunk.”

            “Now _that_ is a good idea,” Bofur slapped Nori on the back, and they both finished their bottles and went in search of more ale.

 

 

 


End file.
